I won't let another minute go to waste
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Jeff loves Nick, and doesn't know what to do until Sebastian gives him some help. This can only end badly, right? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

~I recently have gotten obsessed with Niff. I just think they so adorable together! Aaaaand. . . I think Riker Lynch is super attractive!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

It was just another Friday evening in the music room at Dalton academy. Jeff had gotten to practice way before anyone else. He walked around the room that he had been in a million times over the passed few years. The light wood floors shined with the chandelere hanging from the ceiling. He walked around the brown leather couches and over to the beautiful black piano.

His fingers slid over a few keys and he played a note or two. He then sat down and started playing. A sudden feeling came over him. He had to sing. He had to get his emotions out.

**I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special**  
**To you I'd be always faithful**  
**I want to be what you always needed**  
**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

Jeff sang with all he could offer. Sure he didn't ever get a chance to sing a solo, but that didn't matter. He loved being part of The Warblers. It meant the world to him.

**I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**You're the one I wanna chase**  
**You're the one I wanna hold**  
**I wont let another minute go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Yeah**

**You might need time to think it over**  
**But I'm just fine moving forward**  
**I'll ease your mind**  
**If you give me the chance**  
**I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**

This is something that Jeff had to do. He knew this. He knew he had to sing and get his feelings out or else he would go crazy. What he didn't know is that he had a visitor.

**Am I crazy for wanting you?**  
**Maybe do you think you could want me too?**  
**I don't wanna waste your time**  
**Do you see things the way I do?**  
**I just wanna know that you feel it too**  
**There is nothing left to hider. **

**I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**You're the one I wanna chase**  
**You're the one I wanna hold**  
**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your soul**  
**I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**Ooooooo**  
**Beautiful Soul, yeah**  
**Oooooo, yeah**  
**Your beautiful soul**  
**Yeah**

He held the last note for a little longer than nessicary.

"Why? Why do I have to be in love with him of all people. Why do I have to be in love Nick Duval?"

He heard clapping and whipped around to face his worst nightmare; Sebastian Smythe. Jeff didn't know what would have been worse. If Nick had walked in and heard him or Sebastian.

"Bravo! So, you do have talent. I'm suprised." He stepped further into the room with his hands behind his back.

Jeff stood, "Exactly how much did you hear?"

"Enough Jeff, enough. So, you love Nick Duval."

"It's not what you think! It's - it's another Nick! From another school! You don't know him!"

Sebastian's smile made Jeff shiver.

"Is that so?"

"Y - yeah."

Sebastian circled Jeff, gazing at him.

"I think you're lying."

"Why would I lie? I have no reason to."

Sebastian chuckled. _I can have fun with this. _"I can help you get him."

Jeff picked his head up, "What?"

The other boy rolled his eyes, "You heard me. I can help you get him. Warbler number 3."

"I - I told you that it's not. . ."

Sebatian sighed, exasperated, "I know it's him, dumbass. So just give it up and admit it. I can teach you some things and he'll be running after you in no time."

"I - I don't know."

"Just think about it."

Just then the rest of The Warblers piled into the room and took their regular seats.

Jeff saw Nick sit down on the couch and smile at him. He seemed shocked to see his best friend talking to Sebastian.

"Jeff, Sebastian, take your seats." Wesely said.

Jeff looked at Sebastian's smirking face before he went over and sat down beside Nick.

As Wesley began talking Nick leaned over to Jeff, "Hey, what'd Smythe want?"

"Oh. . .uh. . .just wanted. . .to talk."

"About what?"

Before Jeff could reply Wesely Shhh'd them.

Jeff sunk into the couch, with his arms crossed over his middle.

_Could Smythe really help me out? What did he mean he could teach me some things? Would it really work? Would Nick want me? No. I would be an idiot if I trusted Sebastian. I'm an idiot for even considering this. Oh my God. What if he tells Nick? I'm not ready for that! Maybe if I let him help me then Nick will want me and then Sebastian won't get to tell Nick. This is something that I have to explain to Nick. Not some Jerk. _

Jeff sighed loudly and it earned looks from some of The Warblers.

"Are you okay?" Nick whispered to him.

Jeff only shrugged, not looking at the brown haired boy.

They didn't sing or dance today. Wesley just lectured them about. . .Jeff didn't even know. He didn't pay attention to a single word. As soon as Wesley dismissed them Jeff bolted out of the room, but waited outside by the doors. He grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him a side.

"Missed me?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I need you."

"What? Here? I usually don't have sex in front of people, but if that's what you really wan. . ."

"No! I need your help to get me. . ."

Just then Nick walked out of the room and stepped over to them.

Giving a confused look towards Sebastian, Nick slowly turned his attention to the blonde boy, "Hey Jeff, I'm going back to our room. Do you wanna hang out later tonight?"

Jeff opened his mouth to reply, but Sebastian slipped an arm around his shoulders and said, "Sorry Nicky boy, but Jeff is mine for the night."

Not believeing this Nick asked, "Jeff?"

"We're just going to hang out. Maybe when I get back?" Jeff gave him a small grin.

Nick was very hurt and confused and. . .there was another feeling. Jealousy? Nick just couldn't understand why his Jeff was hanging around such slime like Sebastian Smythe. Nick always wanted to spend every waking minute with Jeff and he wanted to be more than friends. He wanted to hold and kiss Jeff like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh. . .well that's fine. I'll just - uh play a couple of video games or. . .study." _Nice going Nick! It's a Friday night!_

"Okay," Jeff gave him a smile.

"So, Jeff I'll come by your dorm around. . .seven?"

"Alright, sounds good."

"Catch ya later," He gave Jeff a small squeeze, and then began to walk away down the black and white checkered hallway, "Oh and goodbye Nick."

As Nick and Jeff were walking back to their dorm nick asked, "Since when do you hang out with Smythe?"

"Kind of recently actually." Jeff rubbed the back of neck nervously.

"Why? He's no good."

"You don't know that."

"Everyone says that! He tried to get into Blaine's pants even after Blaine explained he was in a relationship with Cooper! Sebastian doesn't care what it takes or how it affects people he just loves to stir up trouble."

"Look, Nicky I promise if he starts acting suspicious or he trys anything then I will punch him. Alright?"

Nick laughed, "You? Punch? You don't have it in you. You're too sweet."

"Aw why thank you, but Sebastian and me are just hanging out as friends. Nothing more."

Nick sighed in relief, "Oh good."

"Why is that good?"

"I - uh. . I mean. . .good that it's um. . .well I was just. . .Oh look! There's Blaine! Blaine! Hey! Blaine!" Nick waved him over. _Smooth Nicholas. Real smooth._

Blaine walked up to him with his permanent smile plastered onto his face, "Hey guys. What's up?"

Nick slapped Jeff on the back, "Blaine, tell Jeff that Sebastian is a piece of sh. . ."

"Sebastian?" Blaine looked over to the blonde haired boy.

"We are just hanging out and no, it's not a date. We are just friends. Nothing more." Jeff didn't know how much more he stress the fact that he and Sebastian are _just friends._

"Just becareful Jeff. Sebastian is a sneaky guy."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." Jeff reassured them.

Blaine nodded, still smiling. While Nick just looked so very unsure of this.

Later that evening Nick was laying on his bed, watching Jeff get ready for his _not date_ with Sebastian.

"How do I look?" Jeff stood in front of him.

Nick took in his appearance which was blue jeans that hung to his hips in all the right places, oh course he was in a plaid shirt. Everytime Jeff got the chance he whore a plaid shirt. Tonight it was light gray and white plaid with it unbuttoned to reveal a white wifebeater underneath it. His hair was as perfect as ever and he wore his black and white converse.

_You look beautiful as always._ Nick wanted to say.

"You look fine."

Jeff smiled, "Thanks."

There was a knock on the door and Jeff walked over and opened it.

Sebastian stood there dressed in black pants, that were maybe a little too tight, and a light gray button down shirt. And of course he had that smirk he always wore.

"Hey, you look. . .nice."

"Um thanks. So do you." The blonde replied.

"Well come on. We're wasting the night life away," He grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him out of the room, "Don't worry Nicky boy I'll have him back before midnight."

"The curfew is 11:30 on Fridays!" Nick called, but that stupid Smythe slammed the door shut while Nick was in mid - sentence.

As Sebastian lead Jeff to his car Jeff asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Have fun."

"Can you ellaborte a bit?"

"Nope." Sebastian smirked again.

Jeff's eyes went wide as he saw Sebastian's car; a 2012 Shelby GT350 Convertible. It was black with a white racing stripe down it.

"Like it? It's a present from my old man. It was his way of saying, 'Sorry I missed your sweet sixteen.' I mean he even got me a Harely when he missed my fifteenth. He didn't care I couldn't use it until a year later."

"Does he miss alot of your birthdays? That must be tough." Jeff said as he ran a hand along the groovy car.

Sebastian's smile faultered a bit and he got in.

Jeff did the same and neither of them spoke a word the whole drive.

_I shouldn't have said that! I'm an idiot! Why do I have to be so stupid! Me and my big mouth!_ Jeff thought.

Sebastian pulled into Scandles parking lot and turned off the motor.

"Yes."

"What?" Jeff asked.

"My answer to your question is yes. My father does miss a lot of my birthdays. Hell, I don't even remember the last time he came to one of my parties."

"I'm so sorry Sebastian."

"Don't be. Let's go."

"Wait! Is this a bar?" Jeff shrieked.

"Calm down Princess. It'll be fun and it's not just any bar. It's a bar for people like you and me."

"What do you me. . .oh my God! You brought me to a gay bar? How are we going to get in? I mean. . ."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Here." He held out a small card and Jeff took it.

"You got me a fake I.D.?"

"Why don't you say it a little louder? I don't think _everyone_ in Dalton heard you yet."

"Sorry." Jeff mumbled.

They got out of the car walked up to the brick building where they showed the big, round black man their I.D.'s.

He held them in his hands and looked from the cards to the the two boys. He looked so unsure.

"Becareful boys." He handed the I.D.'s back to him.

"Thanks." Sebastian swiped the cards from the man's hands and grabbed Jeff's hand tightly in his and drug him inside.

"Hold on tight!" Sebastian said as they entered a sea of people. There were girls dancing on girls and boys on dancing boys, blue, green, and pink lights filled the room, moving over the huge crowd.

Jeff let Sebastian drag him over to the bar where Sebastian ordered their drinks. He then handed a tall beer to Jeff.

"Sebastian, I don't drink!" He had to scream over the music. _This is seriously not going to go well in rehearsals on Monday._

"Yes, yes you do!" Sebastian shoved the drink towards him.

Jeff took it and sipped it. It was nasty and Jeff didn't like it not one bit. He didn't want to seem un-cool, so he drank half of it.

He heard Sebastian laugh. He looked over to see Sebastian was almost done his beer.

Jeff forced himself to drink a few more sips, before he sat his down and then before he knew he was letting Sebastian drag him through the sea of people once again.

"Let's dance!"

"What? No!"

"I've seen you dance before! You're good!" He was close, maybe a little too close to Jeff.

_How is this going to help me get Nick? Well he did seem not to like me hanging out with Sebastian. Was he jealous? No, he was just being a good friend. Or was he? Maybe this was Sebastian's plan all along._

Jeff fell into the music and beat.

After a while Sebastian and went and got them another beer. While his friend was gone a tall boy with jet black hair walked up to the poor blonde boy.

"Hey."

"Oh, um hi."

"Wanna dance?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone."

"Well look no further. I'll be your someone."

"No, please. I don't want. . ." Before Jeff could finish the guy grabbed Jeff tightly.

"Hey!" Jeff heard Sebastian yell.

Th guy let go of Jeff and the blonde scrambled over to the other singer.

"Don't ever touch my boyfriend again or I'll screw you up so bad that you'll be in the hospital pissing through a tube!"

The guy glared at Sebastian and the walked away and the singer turned to Jeff.

"I can't leave you alone five seconds can I princess?"

"Thanks, but can you please stop calling me that? I'm not a girl."

"Whatever. I'll think of something else to call you then, but for now," He handed Jeff a beer.

His friend downed his while he sipped.

"Bigger sip than that!"

Jeff winced, he really didn't want to. He forced himself to take a big gulp and then just one more. He felt sick. This stuff was seriosuly nasty.

"That's my boy! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Jeff forced himself to drink the whole glass.

They danced some more, before Sebastian lead him outside to the back of the building. He shoved him up against the wall, their faces were really close, too close.

"Sebas - ? Ooomf!"

Sebastian kissed him.

"Sebastian!" Jeff put his hands on the other boy's chest and shoved him off.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"How much kissing experiance do you have Jeff?"

"What does that have to do with. . ."

"When you get with Nick and you don't know how to kiss him, then that's going to be a disaster. Lesson one," He stepped up to Jeff, their chests pressed together, "Lean in and just let loose." He began to lean in, but Jeff stopped him again and Sebastian groaned.

"What about my hands?" He held them.

"Put him on my back, my face, my hair, whatever feels right to you." He dove in again and they kissed what seemed like a long time. Jeff ran his fingers through the other boy's hair like crazy.

"What. . .time. . .is. . .it?" Breathed Jeff between kisses.

"11:20."

Jeff's eyes widened, "We're going to miss curfew!"

"And your point isssss?"

"Please, Sebastian I don't want to get in trouble."

"You won't. I always break curfew and never get in trouble."

"Just please take me back to Dalton."

"Fine!" He fished his car keys out of his pocket and walked away. Jeff ran after him. Or well he actually stumbled after him.

_What's wrong with me? I can't - I can't walk straight. I - oh my God! Am I drunk?_ Jeff thought as he kept tripping and stumbling to the car.

Sebastian let out a laugh, "Don't worry. You're just a little buzzed. If you were you were completely drunk then you wouldn't be thinking at all right now and yes I can tell you're thinking. You're always thinking Jeff. You need to stop every once and a while and have fun." He then climbed into his car and waited for Jeff to do the same and drove off.

As Sebastian helped Jeff walk right to their dorms he said, "Well I hate to admit this, but I actually had fun."

"Me tooooo. Whoa!" He stumbled into Sebastian and they fell onto the grass.

They were both laughing.

The trouble maker was leaning in, but Jeff said, "Seb?"

"What?"

"What exactly is your plan to help me get Nick?"

"We date. Nick gets jealous. You guys get together and live happily ever after."

"O-kay." Jeff didn't like this. He knew this would only end badly.

_Will this work? Can it work? What if Nick just thinks I'm stupid for dating Seb? Maybe I am. Well I'm not really dating him, am I? It's just like pretend. Gees, what I am four?_

Sebastian moved into kiss him again but Jeff said, "Curfew."

"Shit. Fine. Come on." He hauled him up and walked him to his dorm. When they made it back it was exactly 11:28."

"Want me to walk you inside?" Sebastian asked.

Jeff shook his head as he leaned heavily on the door.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Can we do something different? Like maybe go see a movie or something?"

Sebastian sighed heavily, "Sure. Why not? I'll come by and pick you up." He leaned down and kissed Jeff's cheek before he walked away. Jeff, after numerous attempts to put the key into the door, finally got it and walked, tripped, inside.

"Jeff? Thank God! I was worried that. . .Are you okay?"

Jeff nodded and made it to his bed and fell on it.

"What did you guys do?"

"Danccan and ssstufffff."

"Oh my God! Are you drunk?"

"Nope. Buzzed maybe."

Jeff felt his matress dip as Nick sat down next him and a hand was suddenly on his back.

"Jeffie? Talk to me."

"We just danccced and I drank one beeeeer. . .and maaaybe part of another one. I just can't hold my liqour."

"You shouldn't have been drinking any liqour at all! What's wrong with you? What if you got caught? Or arrested? You would have been kicked out of Dalton!"

Nick never got an answer from him, he looked over to find that Jeff was fast asleep. He sighed heavily, "I love you Jeffie." He leaned down kissed the blonde's temple.

He then got up and untied Jeff's shoes and sat them on the floor and covered the blonde with a blanket, and walked over to his own bed, but not before running his fingers through that beautiful blonde hair of Jeff's.

~Is it long enough? Or do you guys want the next chapter to be longer? If so, then I have no idea how, but I'll manage. I guess first tell if yall _want_ a second chapter.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter one okay guys? Yes? Good! On with chapter two!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash-ish?

Jeff groaned as he turned over to shield his face from the light that pouring in through the window from across the room.

"Head hurts?" Jeff heard Nick ask him.

Jeff just moaned in response.

Nick rubbed Jeff's back, "Sit up and take some aspirin." Nick then slipped an arm behind Jeff and helped him sit up.

"Open your mouth Jeffie." Nick instructed and Jeff parted his lips the littlest bit. Jeff felt two small tablets hit his tongue and then cool glass on his lips as water filled his mouth. The blonde made himself swallow.

Nick gently layed him back down on the bed.

"I think you were a little more than buzzed, huh Jeffie?" Nick gave him a small smile as he got up to go get some more water.

"I feel like my insides are melting." Jeff turned over onto his stomach and burried his face deep within his pillow.

Just then door the opened to reveal none other than Sebastian Smythe.

"Morning guys!" He plopped down next to Jeff, making the smaller boy groan.

"Hey! Smythe! Cool it would ya? Can't you see that he doesn't feel well?" Nick spoke up.

The said boy smirked and ran his hand along Jeff's back almost seductively, "Oh, he is just fine, aren't you Jeffie?"

A fire burst in Nick's body.

_Jeffie? Jeffie! Only I can call him that! Not some freaking man whore! Who does he think he is waltzing in here acting like. . .like Jeff's boyfriend._

Nick tried to swallow the lump he had in his throat.

"Just friends my ass!" He stormed over to the door and slammed it shut beind him. Pictures on the walls rattled as he did so.

"What crawled up his ass?" Sebastian asked.

"What just happened?"

"Nick is starting to get jealous of us which is good."

"And how long do we have to _date_?"

"Depends on Nick and how jealous he gets. A week or two, maybe a few months."

"Oh great, I have to have your slimy lips on mine that long?"

Sebastian laughed, actually laughed and meant it. Not his fake laugh he does when he's uninterested in something or is irritated.

"Whatever! I'm an amazing kisser."

"Shut up, you're making my head hurt more."

As soon as Nick walked out of his and Jeff's bedroom he heard that slime laugh. It made Nick so mad he saw red.

_If that's not dating then what is it? Ugh! I'm so stupid to think that I ever had a chance with Jeff! He's my best friend for God's sake! And when did Sebastian come into the picture? It happened so suddenly!_

Nick gripped his hair in frustration and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself. He was halfway down the the hall from his and Jeff's room when he heard, "Nick? Are you okay?" It was Blaine.

Nick turned around as Blaine walked up to him.

He dropped his arms and sighed, "I don't know Blaine."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just. . .freaking Sebastian! I hate him! I think he and Jeff are dating! Why would Jeff, my Jeff, date someone like Sebastian? It's so wrong on so many levels! I just don't understand! Jeff is so sweet and innocent and Smythe is just a good for nothing whore! He's up to something! Jeff is going to get hurt! I just know it! What do I do Blaine?"

"Jeff told us last night that he and Sebastian are just friends. He wouldn't lie to us. He had no reason to. Just be honest with him about your feelings. " Blaine sat a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say! You're with the guy you've been in love with for years!"

"Do you know how hard it was to get where Cooper and I are now? I loved for him for the longest time and we both bottled up our feelings for so long and we just broke. It's not healthy. Just tell Jeff how you feel. I think you will be suprised at the results." He smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Blaine continued to smile, "You'll see. I'm sure of it. Oh, hey I gotta get going. Cooper is picking me up. We're gonna go hang at the mall and maybe see a movie tonight."

"Alright man. Have fun and tell ole' Coop I said hey."

With a nod and one last smile Blaine ran off.

Nick wondered around the campus for the rest of day thinking about Jeff and. . .Smythe.

All the while Jeff and Sebastian lounged around Jeff's and Nick's room.

Jeff had been sitting up playing a video game with Sebastian laying down on the bed watching him.

Jeff suddenly felt arms wrap around his middle and pull him back. The controller fell out of his hands as he fell into Sebastian's hold.

"Seb!" Jeff groaned, "You made me lose!"

"Aw. I'm sorry. Will this make you feel better?" He leaned down and kissed Jeff's lips. The two Warblers spent most of the day kissing while their hands roamed over one another's bodies.

Around 5 o' clock Sebastian pushed himself up and said, "I need to get ready our date tonight. Pick ya up around seven." With that said he left.

Not even ten minutes later Nick entered the room. Jeff was just fixing his hair that his friend had messed up and straightening out his wrinkled clothes.

"Hey. Where's Smythe?"

"He left."

"Good," He mumbled.

"What was that?" Jeff looked up innocently.

"Uh noting. Why don't we stay up late tonight and play some video games? We haven't done that in a while. We can go get some snacks and stuff."

"Oh Nick I would love too, but I already have plans."

"With Smythe?" Nick sneered.

"Yes. Why is that a problem?"

"He's not good for you Jeffie! Why can't you see that?"

"We are just friends. If it turns into something more then it does. And if it does then it's really none of your business."

Nick pysichally flinched. When had Jeff become like this? Like Sebastian. Quick to tell somebody off. _Jeff has never been mean to me. Ever._

"You're right. I'm sorry. If you and Sebastian. . .do date or whatever it isn't any of my bussiness. I just worry about you."

Jeff stood from the spot he had been sitting on his bed and walked over to Nick where they reached out hugged. Their bodies were pressed tightly together.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry Nicky. I didn't mean to be so rude to you."

"It's okay, it's okay." Nick said into Jeff's shoulder.

"Friends?" Jeff asked.

"The best."

"Until the end."

As they were releasing each other Nick leaned down and pecked Jeff's cheek. Jeff felt dizzy. He forgot how to breathe and his heart beat became irregular.

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Nick just kissed me! Oh my gosh! Why? We've always been close, but kissing? What just happened?_ Jeff thought.

Nick's throughts were a little different; _Oh God! I just kissed Jeff! What if I had let my feeelings take over completely and I kissed him on the mouth! He would have pushed me away and I would have lost him forever. I couldn't live without Jeff in my life. I know I can't have him the way I want, so I'll take what I can get; his friendship. Maybe if I act like nothing happened so will he._

"So um, what are you and Smythe gonna do?"

"Catch a movie. Do you want to come with us? I think we're seeing The Apparation."

"You don't like horror movies."

"Yes I do! Just movies like Psycho or Halloween or The Hitcher, not. . ."

"Supernatural ones?"

Jeff nodded.

"Well then you like thrillers, my dear friend."

"Whatever. Do you want to come or not?"

"No thanks. I'll might go hang out with Trent and Wes. You guys have fun. Be home on time and _no_ drinking. I mean it."

"Yes mother." Jeff rolled his eyes and grinned.

He began to get ready. He decided on yet another plaid shirt with jeans. Just as he was tying his shoe there was a knock at the door.

"Bye Nicky." Jeff said as he got up and walked over to the door and stepped outside.

"Hey Seb." He closed the door.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Hey Princess."

"Ugh! I told you not to call me that!"

The other boy slipped an arm around the blonde's shoulder, "Whatever. Come on. We're going to be late. Oh, and by the way you're paying for our tickets."

"I will if you pay for our drinks."

"Deal."

As Jeff was getting ready Nick sent out a txt; **Meet me out front ASAP!**

As soon as Jeff left Nick made his way to the front of Dalton. He waited for a few minutes before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He let out a yelp and twisted around to see Trent and Wes.

"Don't do that!" Nick shrieked.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you." Trent said looking guilty.

Wes rolled his eyes, "Alright guys, enough! Nick what did you need?"

"I'm kind of going to uh. . .follow Jeff and Sebastian on their date and I want you guys to come with me."

"So, you've stooped to stalking?" Trent asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. It was the middle of December and it was getting colder and colder with each passing day.

"No!" Nick instantly yelled, but then he looked at his friend's smirking faces.

"UGH! Fine! Yes, yes I am! You guys have to help me out! I just want to know how serious they are and I can't do that when they know I'm around. Now we need to leave now! So are you with me or not?"

"It's not right, but I would like to see those two on a date." Wes said.

"I don't know Nick," Trent started to say, "It just isn't right. Jeff is a very good friend of mine and I would rather Jeff date anyone else in the world besides that, that slime ball!",

"Okaaaay? Soooo are you in or not?" Nick asked starting to get impatient.

"I guess so, BUT I'm not happy about this."

"Alright, alright. Come on. We need to get going."

The three boys left in Nick's car.

With Jeff and Sebastian they were driving along the highway.

"Nick kissed me today."

"He what?" Sebastian took his eyes off of the road for just a moment to look at Jeff.

"Yeah, on the cheek. He doesn't like you and I together and we got into a little arguement today."

"Wow, this plan is working out faster than I thought."

"I really don't think he likes me like that Seb. We're just close friends."

"I don't kiss my close friends."

"You kiss me."

Jeff saw Sebastian tense up a little, "I do, don't I?" He smiled and it was a new smile. A different smile. Sebasitain always smirked, he never just smiled and let happiness flood his entire body.

Jeff smiled and took one of Sebastian's hands off of the steerling wheel and held it.

"You know Jeff you're the only friend that I have."

"Don't be ridiculous Seb. You have tons of friends."

"No, I have a lot of people that hang around me for my money or because they're. . .scared of me. You are my only friend. I don't know why, but I trust you. And I have to admit something to you, when I told you I would help you get Nick I never thought it would work. I was just messing with you. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I am going to help you get with Nick if it's the last thing that I do. I promise."

Jeff thought all about what Sebastian had just said, "It's okay. Thank you Seb." He leaned over and kissed his friend's cheek.

They finally made it the theater. Jeff payed for the tickets and Sebastian payed for their drinks and popcorn. And they sat in the middle of the seats. There weren't that many people there. About maybe fifteen.

Nick, Wes, and Trent sat a few rows from the top.

Trent and Wes were eating a large bucket of popcorn, while Nick huffed and puffed. He wanted to be the one that Jeff went out on dates with. He wanted to put his arm around Jeff's shoulders in a boyfriend way.

"Hey guys."

The three boys turned to see Blaine and Cooper.

"Oh what's up Blaine?" Trent asked cheerfully.

"Coop's been dying to see this movie." He sat down beside Trent.

"I love horror movies." The older Anderson said as he sat down on the other side of his brother.

"I didn't know you guys were into these kind of movies." Blaine said.

"We aren't, but Nick wanted to spy on Jeff and Sebastian." Wes replied.

"They're here too?"

"Yeah, riiiiiiight doooown there," Trent pointed.

"Ah, I see. Let me guess. You still haven't talked to him have you?"

"No," Grumbled Nick.

"Well. . ."

"Shh," Cooper said and wrapped his arm around his brother as the lights went out.

It was halfway into the movie Jeff had his face burried in Sebastian's shoulder.

"You are such a whimp." Sebastian laughed.

"It's not my fault. I prefer. . .thrillers. Not down right pee your pants supernatural ones."

"Are you going to be alright by yourself while I go the restroom?"

"Just hurry back!"

The boy with the full bladder laughed again, "Sure thing Princess." He got up and left the theater.

"Where is he going? He shouldn't leave Jeff alone! He's scared! What kind of date is he?" Nick was furious.

"Calm down Nick. Jeff is a big boy. He can be alone for a few minutes." Wes commented.

Not even two moments later the singer came back. He glanced around to look at all of the people's scared faces and saw something that made him smirk. He then walked back to Jeff and slipped an arm around him once again.

"So, don't look now but your boyfriend is here with some of The Warblers."

"What?" Jeff tried to turn around, but Sebastian grabbed his face and made Jeff look at him.

"I said don't look. Duval keeps staring at you, at us. So let's give him a show, shall we?"

"I. . .don't know."

"Oh come on. Are you getting cold feet already? This is only our second date."

"It's just that. . I don't know. Nick doesn't like us together. It makes him so. . ."

"Jealous? Well isn't that our plan?"

"He seems so angry and sad."

"Then our plan is working then. Live a little Princess."

"I told you to stop calling me that. I just don't feel like it tonight. I'm so sorry Seb."

Sebastian sighed heavily, "It's fine. Don't worry about." One of his hands rested on the back of Jeff's neck and his thumb stroked over the flesh softly. The guesture seemed so sweet to Jeff. They went on watching the movie, well Sebastian did. Jeff hid his face in his friend's shoulder.

After the movie ended they walked out, holding hands.

"I wonder why Nick and the guys were here."

"He's jealous of our unbreakbale love so, he decided to spy on us."

Jeff playfully shoved his friend, "Whatever."

"Did you tell him where we were going tonight?"

"Yes. He asked me."

"He wants you. I can tell."

"Sure he does." Jeff said sarcastically.

Nick and his friends weren't too far behind them. Nick was heart broken when he saw them holding hands and laughing together. They broke away from the crowd and began walking to Sebasitan's car.

"That movie was so scary! Oh my goodness!" Trent shrieked.

"It was not!" Cooper argued, 'The special effects sucked."

"Was so!"

"Not so!"

Wait what?"

"You heard me!"

Blaine laughed, "Sorry Trent. He's speaking Cooper."

"Nick stop staring at them. You look like total creep." Wes said.

"I can't help. . .oh my God! Th- those two guys are heading for them!"

"What?" His friends said all at once.

They all looked in the direction the blonde and brunnette were walking and sure enough there were two hooded figures walking striaght towards the couple.

"They look sketchy." Trent commented.

"What do we do?" Blaine asked.

"We have to warn them. JEFF! JEFF!"

The couple up ahead turned around, Sebastian saw what was going on and his grip on Jeff's hand tightened. "Run. Now!" They took off, but the guys ran after them.

Cooper was already on his cell phone dialing 911 while his arm around his little brother tightened in a protective way.

"Oh my God. Where are they? I don't see them!" Nick was in a panic.

As the two The Warblers were running trying loose the two creeps all Jeff could think about was Nick. Nick had saved them, If Nick hadn't been there then. . .Jeff shivered at the thought of what would have happened.

They finally made it to Sebastian's car and got in as fast as they could. Sebastian was just turning the engine on when the window on Jeff's side was smashed. Glass went everywhere. Jeff let out a small a startled yelp. Sebastian leaned over and tried to punch the guy and he got a good punch in.

A police car's sirens went off and soon the policemen had the two men on the ground face down.

Jeff and Sebastian stepped out of the car and embraced one another. In just a short five to ten minutes they went through a very tramatic expieriance.

"You're bleeding." Jeff said.

Sebastian looked at his knuckles. It was a giant cut across them and it had bits and pieces of glass in it.

"It's not that bad. You're bleeding too." He reached up with is good hands and gently touched Jeff's right temple. Blood soaked his fingers. The cut had glass in it too.

Sebasitan took off his grey sweater and pressed it to Jeff's wound. Jeff winced.

"Jeff!" Nick ran up to them, the rest of their friends not too far behind. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff.

"Nick." Jeff fell into Nick's hug.

"Oh God. You're hurt."

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Jeff said on the verge of tears. He was trying to be strong. It was hard. His heart was still beating a mile a minute.

"You alright man?" Wes asked Sebastian.

The singer looked at Jeff and Nick hugging and then back at Wes, "I'm fine."

An ambulance showed up a few minutes later and gave Sebastian and Jeff stitches.

After the paramedic finished stitching Jeff up, Sebastian helped him down. He was a little dizzy since he had lost a little more blood than his friend did.

He stumbled into Sebastian's arm.

"Hey, let me take you back to school Jeffie." Nick spoke up, his stomach churning as he saw his Jeffie and that slime so close together.

Jeff looked at Nick and then back to Sebastian. He wanted more than anything to let Nick lead him to his car and fall into bed and just sleep, but he also didn't want to leave Sebastian all alone. They just went through something so terrifying and just so, so awful.

His friend smiled, "It's okay. Go on. I'll be fine. Just text me tomorrow alright?"

Jeff nodded which made him more dizzy and his legs gave out. Jeff was so lucky Sebastian had a good grip on him or else he would have been on the ground.

Nick wrapped Jeff's around his neck and Nick held on tightly to Jeff's waist and helped Jeff to his car.

He tossed his keys to Wes and got into the back with Jeff. He layed Jeff's head down in his lap. While drove and Trent sat beside him in the passenger's seat. Nick ran his fingers through the blonde hair he loved so much.

Jeff took in a shaky breath. Everything was playing over in his head again in slow motion. A few tears leaked from Jeff's eyes. Nick looked down at the state his best friend was in and wiped his tears away.

"It's okay now Jeffie."

Jeff started crying, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I was so scared Nicky."

"I know baby, I know." Nick's heart broke seeing the love of his life like this.

"I'm glad you were there tonight. If you hadn't then. . ." He sobbed harder.

"Jeffie you're safe now." He stroked the blonde's cheek with the back of his hand. Jeff cried all the way back to Dalton with Nick comforting him and trying to calm the poor boy down.

As Cooper drove Blaine to Dalton he noticed that his brother was very quite and starred out of the window the whole drive. Cooper pulled into Dalton's parking lot and sat a hand on Blaine's knee.

It startled Blaine a little, "Sorry. Are you alright B?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"You're lying to me. Tell me the truth right now."

"It's um. . .it's just that I'm glad Jeff and Sebastian are alright."

Realization hit Cooper like a ton of bricks, "My God B. . .are you thinking about the dance?"

Blaine grew quite once again.

Cooper reached over and unbuckled Baline's seat belt, "Come here B."

Blaine scooted over and Cooper wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"You're okay Blaine."

"I - I just. . .so many memories came at me when I saw. . .J- Jeff and Se. . .run. I just. . ." Blaine sobbed.

"I know, I know. It's okay. No one can hurt you now. I'll protect you."

"Don't leave me alone tonight Coop," Blaine begged, "Please."

"I won't. I promise. You're coming back to the house with me. I'll call your school in the morning to tell them that you got sick when we wet out tonight and you stayed with me so that I could take care of you. Everything will be just fine, B." He wiped Blaine's tears away and Blaine nodded.

He then kissed Blaine's forehead and drove home.

In Nick and Jeff's room Nick layed Jeff down on his bed and covered him up as he stood up Jeff reached out and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Stay with me Nick. Please," He whimpered more tears falling from his eyes.

Nick smiled and climbed into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and Jeff rested his head on the brunnette's chest.

"You saved my life Nicky."

"Jeff. . ."

"Thank you," The pain meds that the paramedics gave him were making him drousy, "I just wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me and that. . .I. . ."

"That you what Jeffie? Jeff?" It was no use Jeff had fallen fast asleep.

_I wonder what he was going to say? Probably something like, 'I owe you man,' or someting like that. Oh God. I could have lost him tonight. If I hadn't been my stupid and jealous self then I would have stayed in tonight and those two guys would. . .oh my God. No. I have to tell Jeff how I feel. How though? I'm the biggest scaredy cat ever! Be a man Nicholas Lawrence Duval! I can do this. I can do this. . .on Monday. Orrrr maybe next month?_

Nick drifted off to sleep with Jeff in his arms and he only wished that they could sleep like this every night.

~It's longer than the first chapter which is good! Yay! I noly got two revies on chapter one =/ all well! It's better than none, right? Well keep revewing! I need them! It's helps me want to write more and more! So, I am really stressing this; REVIEW!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Last chapter was very hetic wasn't it? Sorry about that. And there was some confusion about Blaine and Cooper. Yes, yes they are dating. I know it's weird, but a lot of people write them together and I cannot stand Klaine. Sorry all Klaine fans! I hope you guys all stick with me on this story anyway!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash.

When Jeff awoke the next morning he felt something or rather someone pressed against him. He looked up to see Nick sleeping soundly. He blushed and snuggled closer and closed his eyes. This action caused Nick to awake.

He saw Jeff fast _asleep_ and tightened his hold on him.

Nick then looked over at the clock on the bedside table.

"Jeffie, wake up. We've slept in. . .alot."

"What time is it?" Mumbled Jeff.

"A little after noon."

"Mmm tired Nicky."

"That's just the medication they gave you last night."

_Last night? Oh. . ._ Jeff had almost forgotten about the previous night. He took a shaky breath.

"Come on. Let's get up and have a lazy day. We can play video games or watch movies and stay in bed."

Jeff smiled, "Okay. Sounds good."

_Wow. It was that simple? No, 'I can't. I have plans with Sebastian.' Well good. Jeff is mine for the day._

They got up and while Jeff was in the restroom Nick put a DVD in. Nick then layed back in bed while he waited for his precious blonde. Jeff emerged a moment later and crawled in beside Nick. The two boys spent the day and night laying in Jeff's bed. They watched movies, and played video games and talked with one another. It was what they did before Sebastian waltzed into Jeff's life.

On Monday morning they walked into the music room for Warbler Practice and took their usual seats. The Warblers, minus, Nick, Blaine, Trent and Wes bombarded Jeff about the attack. Jeff sent the his friends a glare that said he would kill them later.

"Sorry. It was my fault," Trent spoke, "I told Thad and then he told everyone."

Jeff couldn't help but smile.

Sebastian was the last one into the room.

"Good day Warblers," Wes started, "Before we get started today Sebastian would like to perform a song. And as you all know we don't normally just allow this, but he really was bent on doing this song. So, sit back and enjoy." He sat down beside Thad.

Sebastian walked up to the front of the room.

**I've been watchin' you  
Can't believe just what I'm seeing  
You've been watching me  
Yea baby, better believe it  
If you wanna dance  
Here's your chance to make it right  
If you want romance  
Baby I'll take you home tonight  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I know exactly what you wanna hear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya**

He sang loud and walked over to behind Jeff and sang into his ear and then he moved up and switched to the other.

**Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I'm a keep ya by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby I'm a make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind**

Jeff was blushing like mad and trying to cover up his face with his hands.

**She left me on the floor  
Kept me on my knees just begging  
For a little more  
Room was hot the fire burning  
Never leave me girl  
Show you how to keep it goin'  
I'm a rock your world  
Baby the temperature is growing**

Nick fumed. He wanted to walk out and leave, but no telling what Sebastian was going to do. So, Nick stayed and made himself watch this horrid scene.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh  
She leaned over and whispered in my ear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya**

Sebastian stayed close to Jeff, dancing here and there.

**So c'mon and let it ride  
I feel it in your eyes**

Jeff should have expected something like this from his friend. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sebastian would go out and make a fool of himself. Jeff couldn't lie though, his friend looked good singing and dancing around him.

**So tell me anything you want  
Because there's nothing I wouldn't do**

As Sebastian finished, The whole room broke out into applause. Well except for Nick, he sat next to Jeff with his arms crossed over his chest.

Smythe took a deep breath, "Well," He sraightened out his blazer, "That was fun." He sat down in his usual spot.

Jeff's smile never left his face through the whole practice while Nick's frown never left his. When it was time to leave Nick watched as Jeff made his way over to Smythe. Nick quickly got up and stepped a little closer, trying to hear their conversation.

"I can't believe you did that. Oh on second thought, yeah I can." The blonde said.

The brunnette came back with, "Hey, us Smythes do what we want. We like to live on the edge."

Jeff playfully hit him, "Yeah, okay. Whatever."

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing with you. It's a school night."

"Yeah and you're point is?"

Jeff sighed, "What did you have in mind?"

"Movie?" He smirked.

"I am not in mood to go to the movies and I won't be for a long time."

"I know. Me neither. I was just messing with you."

"I think I'm going to stay in tonight and hang out with Nick. We hung out all day yesterday. It was nice."

Nick smiled at Jeff's words. It had been very nice the day before. There was no slimey Smythe to get in the way of his and Jeff's good time.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "But I missed you yesterday."

Jeff rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I know. I promise we will go out tomorrow night. Sound good?"

"So, I get you all to myself?" He smiled.

Jeff chuckled, "Yes, yes you do."

"Can't wait." Sebastian pulled him onto a hug.

Nick's frown returned.

Jeff hugged back and then broke from his grasp, "I'm gonna get going. I'll text you."

"I'll be waiting."

Jeff shook his head as he turned back to Nick. Nick instantly looked away acting as if he hadn't heard a single word of their conversation.

"You ready to go?"

Nick looked at him, "You bet."

The two friends spent the rest of their evening studying and helping one another with their homework. Well Jeff helped NIck. It wasn't that Nick wasn't smart it was just that he needed some help with certain subjects and he maybe have made Jeff explain something a few more times than needed. Nick loved Jeff to teach him things.

Jeff would lean over Nick and point to things in his text book or homework. Nick would stare directly at Jeff as he talked.

_He's so beautiful and sweet. So smart and kind. So. . .perfect._

"Nick? Nick!"

"Huh?" Nick broke his gaze.

"Have you heard a word I said?"

"Um, sorry. I kind of zoned out for a minute."

Jeff smiled, "It's okay. I'll explain again. Pay attention this time though."

This went on for a few more hours before Jeff closed his text book and sat, dropped, it onm the floor beside his bed. He then layed down and draped an arm over his eyes.

Nick, who was sitting on his own bed and bent over a text book himself, watched this scene.

"You okay?"

"Headache."

"Is it bad?"

"Kind of."

"Want some aspirin or something?"

"No thanks. It never works."

Nick closed his book and climbed off of his bed and made his way over to the blonde's bed. He sat down on the bed and rubbed Jeff's arm softly, "What can I do for you?"

"You don't have to do anything for me Nicky. You take care of me enough as it is."

"I don't mind honest. Here," One of Nick's hand made it's way underneath Jeff's back and made him sit up.

"I just want to lay down Nicky." Jeff whimpered.

"I know, I know." Nick then postions them with Jeff laying between his legs. He sat his hands on Jeff's shoulders and began to dig his fingers into Jeff's flesh, trying to rubb away his pain.

"Goooosh, I love you Nicky."

Nick's heart skipped a beat and he wished Jeff had actually meant. He knew Jeff loved him. . .as a best friend, as a brother. Not in love with him.

Meanwhile Jeff's eyes were wide in shock. How did he let those words slip through his mouth? Nick was quiet, so Jeff was baout to apologize when Nick replied with, "I love you too Jeffie."

This made Jeff smile through his pain. His head was really killing him. Slowly Jeff fell into a land of sleep. Nick chuckled as Jeff's head leaned to the side, telling Nick he had put Jeff to sleep. He layed him down on his bed and covered him up. He leaned down and kissed his cheek before he went to his own bed and fell asleep.

The next day Jeff had run off to. . . Nick had no idea where Jeff was was actually. He shrugged and and ran into Thad and Wes in the hall.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jeff anywhere?"

"Why are you asking us? Aren't you guys attached to the hip?" Thad asked.

"Not since he got a boyfriend," Nivck grumbled under his breath.

"Come on guys. Let's get to practice." Wes instructed.

Meanwhile Jeff and Sebastian were in the music room alone.

Jeff was sitting on the arm of one of the leather couches while Sebastian leaned up against the piano.

"Dating you is hard work." The blonde commented.

"How?"

"It just is. I mean getting drunk, then being attacked. Dating a Smythe is just nothing but trouble." Jeff smirked. Did I really just smirk? Maybe I am spending too much time with Seb.

Sebastian pushed himself up from the piano and walked slowly over t his friend.

"Oh yeah? Well who said dating you is easy?"

"I'm easier to deal with than you."

Sebastian stood right in front of Jeff now. He put his hand on Jeff's hips, "Come on Princess. Don't treat me so bad."

"I'm nothing but good to you Seb."

They were both leaning in. Their lips were almost touching when suddenly Sebastian pushed Jeff back and he fell on to the couch on his back. And soon Sebastian was laying on top of him, tickling his sides.

Jeff sqiurmed under Sebastian's fingers.

"Seb. . .P - please! Sebastian! Stoooop!"

They heard the door handle rattle, signaling someone was coming inside. Jeff thanked God that they were laying on the couch with it's back towards the door, so that they were hidden. Well, he was, but Sebastian's head stuck up a little up.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Jeff head Wes ask.

Sebastian looked down at Jeff and then back to The Warblers, which consisted of Thad, Wes, Nick, David and Trent. The rest of them haven't arrived yet.

The said Warblers rolled their eyes.

"Okay," Thad spoke up, "Tell whoever you got over their to beat it. We have practice."

"Uh, sure. Um. . .alright." Sebastian said as he got up off of Jeff.

Jeff sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, comepletely embarrassed.

"Oh my God!" Trent exclaimed, "I don't believe it!" Sure he went his Wes and Nick to spy on Jeff and Sebastian on their date, but it just didn't seem real.

"It's so not wha it looks like."

Nick saw red. _He was so angry! Ugh! I hate him! I hate him so much! Dammit! Fuck! Just. . .I have to leave. I can't stay here._

"Listen Wes, I don't feel so good anymore. So, if you don't mind I think I'm going to skip out on practice today."

Trent and Wes gave him knowing looks and Wes nodded, "That's fine. Go ahead."

As Nick was leaving he heard, "Nick! Nicky!" He turned to see the blonde running towards him.

Jeff was right beisde him now, "Are you okay Nicky?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me Jeffie. Just a stomache. Go back to. . .practice." He almost said Sebastian.

"No, I want to take care of you. You always take care of me and I don't ever really seem to ever take care of you and I. . ."

"Jeff!" Nick yelled startling himself and Jeff.

"Y - yes Nick?"

"Just. . .leave me alone." Nick turned to leave and started walking down the hallway.

Jeff jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he twisted around to see Sebastian.

"Hey, I heard Nick yelling. What happened?"

"Uh. . .just. . .um. . ."Jeff tried swallowing the lump he had in throat.

Sebastian nodded and pulled him into a hug.

Jeff let go and cried. Nick had never treated him like that before. Jeff didn't understand why Nick was mad at him. Jeff didn't know how long he cried, but after a while he heard the doors to the music room open and The Warblers ran from the room.

Trent, Wes, and Thad sent Sebastian worried looks and he gave them a small smile.

More time passed by and Sebastian just couldn't take his friend crying any longer. He didn't want his friend to hurt anymore. He cupped Jeff's face in his hands and lifted his face up. Jeff's eyes were pink and his cheeks were flushed.

"Hey, shhhh. Calm down baby. You're okay." He pressed their foreheads together.

"But - but Nick. . ."

"Forget about Nick right now."

_Easier said than done._ But Jeff nodded anyway.

"Come on. Let's get you back to your room so you can lay down."

That sounded like heaven to Jeff. His throat was sore and his head was killing him. . .again.

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders as they walked down the hallway.

Inside of Jeff's and Nick's room. Nick refused to cry. He just couldn't. He had to stay strong. The brunnete laying his bed.

The door opened and in walked Jeff and the. . .monster.

Jeff looked like he had been crying and it broke Nick's heart. He had caused Jeff to shed tears.

Sebastian glanced up at Nick as he lead Jeff over to his bed. He made Jeff lay down and he covered him up and then sat down onm the beside him. He ran his fingers through his friend's blonde hair.

"Go to sleep. I know it's only like seven, but you look tired."

Jeef nodded and winced. Hishead was hurting so bad that he wanted to cry some more.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah," He whispered.

"I'm sorry. What can I do?"

Nick winced. It was his ob to take care of Jeff when he had a headache or when he wasn't feeling well.

"Nothing. Just thanks for being there for me."

"It's no problem Jeff. I'll always be here for you when you need me."

Jeff grinned and and closed his eyes.

Sebastian chuckled softly as he realized his friend had fallen asleep. He leaned down pecked the blonde's cheek and got up. Sebastian was at the door and he looked at Nick who was starring at him.

"You and me are _so_ having a talk tomorrow." He said in most evil and dangerously low voice he could make.

"That's funny. I was just about to say the same thing." Nick crossed his arms over his chest.

Sebastian chuckled as he left, because he just thought Nick was so stuid and rediculous. He couldn't understand why Jeff loved him so much. Jeff could do so much better.

~Um, well thanks for the reivews! =] and I hope this chapter turned out alright. I think there might only be one or two more! So sad


	4. Chapter 4

~I'm not entirely sure if this will be the last chapter or not. We will just have to see won't we?~

Disclaimer: I do not own The Warblers. . .and sadly nor do I own Jeff =/ But, I wish I did own them all, because if I did then Nick and Jeff would totally be together!

Warnings: Slash, curse words, violence, and very scary Jeff!

Nick was awaken to Jeff's cries for help. He sat straight up in bed. It was still night out. Jeff was thrashing around in his bed.

"Noooo! Please, please don't leave me! I need you!"

Nick jumped out of his bed and rushed over to the blonde's bed and began shaking him.

"Jeff. Jeff! Wake up!"

Jeff shot up, his breathing very irreagular. He was sweating and had tears streaming down his face.

Nick sat down, his hands still on his shoulders, he reached up and swept the sweaty blonde hair from Jeff's eyes.

"Hey," Nick whispered, "You're okay. It was just a dream."

Jeff's eyes were wide and he was still trying to get his breathing under control. He swallowed hard, "Nicky?"

"Yes Jeff." Nick was carressing Jeff's face with the back of his hand.

"Please don't be mad at me anymore. I - I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Nicky. You mean a lot to me and I don't want you to leave me."

It broke Nick's heart hearing those words. It was his fault that Jeff felt this way. Nick noticed that Jeff looked so small and innocent, like always.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just. . ." Nick couldn't tell Jeff everything. That he was jealous Jeff's and Sebastian's relationship, "Don't worry about it. I'm just a little stressed with all of my school work. I'm sorry I took all of my anger out on you. You mean a lot to me too Jeffie, so much. I promise I will stay as long as you'll have me."

"Well then you'll be stuck with me a long then." Jeff grinned.

Nick chuckled softly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Will you stay with me again Nicky, please?"

"Scoot over."

Jeff did so and Nick climbed into bed where they wrapped their arms around one another.

"Night Nicky."

"Goodnight Jeffie."

The next morning they got ready for their classes. Jeff seemed so much happier than the day before, Nick too. The words they exchanged the night before had made them both feel so good and happy.

Around lunch time Nick was sitting with his usual group of friends, Jeff of course, Thad, Wes, Trent, Blaine, and David.

He spotted the person he had been keeping an eye out for all day.

"I'll be right back. I need to get some napkins."

"There's some right here," Jeff reached over and picked them, showing Nick.

"Oh, I uh. . .need a fork."

"But I have one. . ." Before Jeff could finish Nick went racing over to Sebastian.

"Hey! Smythe." Sebastian turned around, smirking.

"Oh, it's you. I was hoping for someone with a bit more. . .class."

"What's that supposed to. . .whatever. We need to talk."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Not now. I'm hungry and I would like to eat and enjoy my meal without you breathing down my neck."

Nick wanted to. . .he took a deep breath, "Fine. When is it convenient for you to talk?" He said with a sly smile.

"Today. . .at 3. . .right before practice."

"Can't wait."

Nick turned and walked back to the table and sat next to Jeff again.

"Where's your fork?" Jeff asked, looking amused. He hadn't seen Nick talking with Sebastian. He had been too busy having a nice chat with Trent.

"Oh, I um. . forgot it."

Jeff chuckled, "You can use mine. I haven't used it." Jeff handed Nick his fork.

"Thanks." Nick blushed.

Just then Sebastian sat down on the other side of Jeff. The blonde turned and smiled at him.

"Hey."

"How is everything going today?"

"Fine," Jeff shrugged.

"Oh hey Jeff you have some ranch on your lip."

"I do?" His hand flew up to lips, "Where?"

Sebastian, chuckling lowered Jeff's hand, "Right here." He smashed their lips together.

The rest of The Warblers thought they saw steam come out of Nick's ears and his eyes starting to flame.

The couple broke apart. Jeff's face was bright red.

"What was that for?"

"I was worried about you all night and I missed you."

Jeff chuckled nervously and looked up at his friends.

Trent had his mouth hanging open, showing his chewed up food which really grossed Jeff out, Wes and Thad were wide eyed, David just sat there with a disgusted look on his face, Blaine looked very uncomfortable while Nick looked. . .angry?

_Why would he be so angry if Seb kissed me? It doesn't make any sense. _Jeff wondered.

Blaine cleared his throat making everyone break out of their stares. Everyone knew that Jeff and Sebastian were dating, but they had never seen them. . .act like this. Kiss.

"So, um how long have you been. . .together?" He turned and looked at the couple again.

Sebastian notice how angry Nick was and then saw Jeff's hand on the table. He reached over and laced their fingers together tightly.

"Only a few days actually." He looked lovingly into Jeff's eyes. Jeff was blusing madly again.

"I never would have thought that. . ." David started.

"That we would end up together? Oh, we only have a few things in common, but opposites attract, right?"

"Jeff we always thought you would end up with. . ." Thad glanced over at Nick and couldn't finish his sentence.

Jeff was curious on who Thad was going to say.

Sebastian knew who Thad was going to say. He turned his attention back to his boyfriend, "Jeff baby, are you done eating?"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Alright then. Come on. I need you to help me with my homework. I didn't do it last night, because I didn't feel like doing it and it's due next period."

Jeff smiled, "Figures. Smythes do what they want."

"And they get what they want too." He glanced over to Nick and smirked.

They stood.

"I'll catch you guys later. I'll see you next period Nicky." They walked off.

Nick watched them walk away and as Sebastian slipped an arm over Jeff's shoulders.

"I had no idea they were actually dating!" David exclaimed.

Nick growled.

"I'm sorry man. We always thought that you and Jeff would get together." Thad commented.

"Hey are you going to eat that?" Trent as as he pointed to Nick's tray.

Growling again Nick swiped his arm arcoss the table, making his tray fly to the floor.

"Aw dude!" Trent complained.

Nick got to the music room as fast as he could a few minutes before 3 o' clock, Sebastian was already there waiting for him. He was sitting on one of the couches, with his his ankle resting over his bent knee and his arms crossed.

"Took you long enough to get here," He stood up and walked over to Nick, "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to stay away from Jeff."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Stay away from him! You're no good for him! He's sweet and innocent and you're. . .well. . .you! You're evil, and coniving and - and a whore! He is going to end up getting hurt."

"Well by the looks of it _you're_ the one that hurt him pretty badly yesterday."

Nick should have expected that one, "Just please stay away from him. Like I said before, you're going to end up hurting him."

Sebastian takes a closer step to Nick, they were really close now, too close.

"Oh, trust me. I'm not going to hurt Jeff," He stepped, if possible closer, "In fact he's never felt better in his life, wait, wait wait. No, hold on. How should I say this? He's never felt anything better. I mean I give him whatever he wants."

_Does he say things like this to my Jeff? He better not for his sake!_ Nick thought.

Sebastian continued, "I love it. I love to hear moan and groan and move underneath me." They hadn't done anything besides makig out, but still Sebastian would on top of the blonde boy, their hands roaming while moaned.

That was it for Nick. He swung back and hit Sythme as hard as he could with his fist. The other boy fell to his knees in pain, clutching his nose as blood sweeped through his fingers.

"Sebastian," Nick said in a dangerously low voice, "Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Jeff."

Just then the doors opened and in walked the rest of The Warblers. They stopped laughing and chatting when they saw the scene before them.

Jeff rushed to Sebastian and dropped to his knees, "Oh my God! Seb?" He tried to pry Jeff's fingers away from his nose so that he could see the damage. Blood was everywhere. Nick didn't know he had hit him that hard. He hadn't meant to hit him that hard.

Jeff looked back at his friend, "What did you do Nick?"

"I - I. . ."

"Seb come on. I'll take you to the infirmary." He helped him up. Sebastian leaned heavily on him as Jeff helped to stay on his feet. The Warblers seperated and made a path to the door.

As soon as they were gone everyone turned to look at Nick. Nick hated it. He usually loved it when he performed and people were looking at him, but now it just felt wrong. So, so wrong.

"What just happened?" Wes asked.

Nick didn't answer.

"Were you two fighting over Jeff?" Thad wanted to know.

"Oh man, dude how hard did you hit him? There's blood all over him!" Trent said.

Nick refused to answer any questions.

"Nick, how could you do that? You shouldn't have let your anger get the best of you." Blaine stated.

"I've been waiting for someone to do." David commented crossing his arms.

"How could you say that?" Blaine asked.

"He's a not a good guy Blaine. You all of people should know that. I'm suprised your brother didn't come up here and take a few swings. It's about time someone put him in his place."

There were a few other Warblers that agreed, but Nick's closest friends, minus David, did not.

One thing was absolutely clear to Nick at the moment, he had messed up.

In the infirmary Sebastian was sitting on one of the patient beds while Jeff held an ice pack to his nose gently while his other hand ran themselves through the other's hair softly.

"You're about to put me to sleep Sterling."

Jeff looked down at him, normally Sebastian was a little taller than him, but it was different this time on the account that Sebastian was sitting while Jeff stood.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. It's relaxing actually."

"I can't believe Nick did this."

"I might of. . .provoked him a little."

Jeff's head shot up, "Oh no," He groaned, "What did you say?"

Sebastian told his best friend everything that was said between him and Nick.

"Great, Sebastian just great. Now he thinks we slept together. This awesome."

"Buuut we didn't. Unless. . .you want to."

"Seeeeb!" He lightly hit his arm.

Sebastian laughed, "I'm kidding! Ow." His nose hurt so bad.

"I still can't believe that bastard broke my nose."

"I'm going to have a talk with him later."

"No, don't. He might break your nose too."

"Nick won't hurt me."

"Will go get my bag out of the music room? Pleeeeaaaasssse! You'll be my best friend if you do."

"I already am your best friend doofus."

"Don't wear blazer. Make that bastard see my blood on you."

"As you wish master." Still on his way out he picked up his blazer and just threw it over his shoulder, it hung by his pointer finger.

Jeff looked down at his white long sleeved shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and there was a fair, quit a lot, of blood on his chest and some on his stomach. He sighed. He looked like he had just walked out of a horror movie. The blonde didn't think his friend's nose was ever going to stop bleeding. Heck, it was still bleeding!

The blonde slowly reached for the door knob and pushed one of the doors open to the music rom. Everyone turned and looked at him.

_Oh my God. There's much blood._ Nick thought.

"Hey how is Sebastian doing?" Blaine asked.

Jeff sighed, "His nose broken," He looked up at Nick, whose face looked horrified, "And don't worry. You're out of the clear Nick. Sebastian told the nurse that he tripped and fell."

He went over and picked up Sebastian's bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Can - can you tell Sebastian that I'm sorry." Nick looked up at Jeff.

_Why am I such a coward?_ Nick wondered to himself.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Jeff's voice was cold.

"Hey, don't be mad at Nick. Most of us have been wanting to knock the shit out of Smythe for a long time now." David said from where he was sitting on the couch.

Jeff had been halfway to the door when he stopped, he took Sebastian bag off and it hit the ground, he turned to face the Warblers.

"What did you say?" He looked at David.

"It's true. He lies, and cheats and he's kind of a. . .slut."

"You don't fucking know him!" Jeff burst out. Everyone looked at him with shock. No one, not even Nick, had ever heard Jeff curse. "He's a great guy if you get to know him! Did any of you try to? Did any of you talk to him? Have coffee with him? Did you guys try at all to nice to him? No! Because you fucking already have judged him and already picked out a stereotype for him! Well, I know the real Sebastian Smythe and he's an awesome person! He is a very close friend of mine and I'm sure you guys would be close to him too if you would just get your heads out of your asses!"

"No telling what Sebastian has put up your ass." The dark skinned boy replied.

It happened so fast; Jeff had grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. He leaned in close, "Do you want a broken nose too David? I'll give you one if you don't shut your fucking mouth." He said in a dark voice.

David shook his head no frantically.

Jeff released him, "Good." He smiled, but it was so evil and so, so familiar. It was like Sebastian's.

Jeff walked back over and picked up Sebastian's bag from the floor and walked out without another word.

"Oh man, I am so glad someone finally told you off!" Thad looked to David.

"Seriosuly. What the hell is your problem?" Wes asked.

"I think he's on his period." Another Warbler said.

Nick was still staring at the door his Jeff had disappeared through. Nick had never in all of his and Jeff's friendship, had he seen Jeff mad. Nick thought Jeff couldn't even _get_ angry. It scared and worried Nick. If Jeff loved Sebastian then he would just have to deal with it somehow. It was going to be very hard. It was so hard to even be around Jeff, because Nick knew that he was with Smythe. Nick wasn't even sure Jeff would take him back as his friend after all of this. He may have screwed up his and Jeff's friendship for good. Sure, he still hated Sebastian, but he still loved Jeff more than anything and he had to fix the damage he had caused.

~There, looks like there will be another chapter! Woo hoo! It killed me to write Jeff be so mean and curse!~


	5. Chapter 5

~This should be the last chapter, but there will be a sequel! So keep an eyes out for it!~

Disclaimer: Slash.

Jeff all but ran to the infirmary. Where he collapsed into Sebastian's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened? Jeff talk to me. Did someone hurt you? I will go fuck them up if they did. Just please tell me what happened." Sebastian begged.

Through his sobs he managed to explain what happened.

"I guess I rubbed off on you huh?"

Jeff, rubbing his eyes and sniffling, replied, "You have no idea."

Just then the door opened to reveal Nick. Sebastian grabbed up a tongue compressor, "I am not afraid to use this."

Jeff chuckled softly, and lowered his friend's hand.

"What are you doing here Nick?" The blonde wanted to know.

"I'm here to apologize."

"This should be entertaining." Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, looking amused.

"I am so sorry Sebastian. I shouldn't have hit you like I did. I let my anger get the best of me and that's not like me at all to do something like that. I understand if you don't forgive me. I've acted terribly to not only you, but to someone that means a lot to me," He looked over at Jeff.

"I will think about it. As for now though, I think it's only fair that I get a good hit in too."

"Seb. . ." Jeff started, but only to be interrupted by Nick.

"Okay," He said softly, "That only seems fair. Go ahead."

Sebastian hopped off of the bed, smirking, and rolling up his sleeves. "This is going to be so much fun." Sebastian then cracked his knuckles.

"Sebastian don't," Jeff said as he ran in between his two friends.

"No, it's okay Jeffie. I deserve it." Nick commented.

"No, no you don't," Jeff turned to look at Sebastian, "Seb please don't hit him. Please."

Sebastian was about to protest, but then looked down into Jeff's beautiful brown eyes. He sighed, "Fine! Whatever. You're lucky Duval."

"Jeff why did you stop him? I deserve to get hit. I broke his nose!"

Jeff walked up to him, "Nick stop. You don't deserve to be hurt. So, please stop saying you do."

Nick couldn't believe how nice Jeff was. He had been so mean to him and Jeff was just being Jeff and acting nothing but nice towards him. "I'm sorry Jeff. I've treated you so badly over the last few days."

"It's okay. We've been friends for so long and we've never been in a fight, so it was bound to happen." Jeff gave him a small smiled and Nick did the same.

"I'll see you back in our room, right?"

Jeff nodded, "Of course."

"Bye guys." He walked out of the room.

"You love him so much."

Jeff turned around to look at his friend, "I do," Jeff started to get choked up again.

Sebastian got up and wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for a long time even when the nurse came back into the room. Sebastian gave her a look that said, 'Get out now or I'll kill you.' She fled the room.

It was late by the time Jeff trudged back into his and Nick's room. Nick was lying on is bed, looking at his laptop, but when he saw Jeff he slammed it shut.

"Hey Jeffie."

"Hey Nicky," Jeff toed off his shoes and then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"How is Sebastian?"

"Okay, nurse gave him some pain meds and it knocked him. I practically had to drag him back to his room. His nose should heal in no time though."

"Good, good."

"I'm hitting the shower," Jeff grabbed up change of clothes on his way to the bathroom.

Nick went back to his very important research.

Jeff took a long time in the shower; by the time he stepped back into the room Nick was done researching and knew everything about his topic.

Jeff was wearing black basketball shorts and a Nike t – shirt, Nick's shirt. Nick couldn't help but to smile. He loved it when Jeff wore his clothes, even on accident. They shared a room and it was bound to happen although Nick never wore Jeff's clothes. Jeff was just so thin and small. Jeff had muscle, but he was still more thinly than Nick was and was just a tad taller.

"So, what were you doing?" Jeff plopped down on his bed and stretched out.

"Just looking up stuff." Nick shrugged.

"Oh lala what kind of stuff?"

Nick laughed, "Nothing like that."

"Sorry. I guess Sebastian is rubbing off on me."

Nick frowned slightly at that, "Well I hope he doesn't too much. I like you the way you are."

Jeff blushed at Nick's words.

"Thanks Nicky." His eyes were drooping the tiniest bit, "Nicky?"

"Yes Jeffie."

"I know things between us have been a little . . .tense, but I was wondering if you could . . .maybe . . .sleep with me tonight."

Nick's heart swelled, "Of course I can." He heard Jeff sigh in relief.

Nick got up off of his bed and climbed into bed with his best friend. Jeff immediately snuggled up to him, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He planted a kiss on top of Jeff's head.

They both smiled at the gesture and easily drifted off to sleep.

A few days later Nick and Jeff were closer than ever, except Nick had been a little secretive lately. He had been running off to do only God knows what and wouldn't tell Jeff a single thing. All of The Warblers treated Sebastian differently. They were way nicer to him and he was nicer to them.

As Jeff and Sebastian were walking to practice he stopped Jeff right outside the doors.

"Jeff, I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what Seb?"

"Everything. You stuck up for me when no one else would and you've become my closest friend. You ever gave up on me or got sick of me. I know I can be a hand full sometimes, but I love you man. I really do. I trust you with everything. I don't really have true friends like you and I don't really have a father . . .or a mother since my father has custody of me and she lives in Paris and you're always there . . .. You've changed me for the better. So, just thank you."

"Oh Seb," Jeff hugged him tight, "You've become a close friend of mine too. You and Nick are the only people I trust with everything and you listened to me talk about Nick non-stop and have made me a better kisser," He chuckled.

"Alright all of this sappy crap is making me sick. Let's go to practice."

Jeff shook his head smiling, "Whatever you say Seb, whatever you say."

As they entered the room they noticed The Warblers all standing in front of the room. Nick walked over to him smiling.

"What's going on Nicky?"

Nick held his hand out for Jeff and the blonde took it.

"You'll see. Come sit down." Nick led Jeff over to the couch where he sat down. Sebastian wanted to sit next to him, but instead sat down on the opposite side of the couch. He knew whatever was about to happen was just for Nick and Jeff.

"Jeff, this is for you. We've all spent a few days working on it and I hope it turns out perfect. . .just like you," He blushed and then seemed to debate over something in his mind before he said, "I love you and no, not like a best friend or brother. . .I'm in love with you. I have been for. . .a long time. That's why I would get so angry when I saw you and Sebastian. I know you don't feel the same way and that you and Smythe uh I mean Sebastian are together and I probably just ruined our friendship, but I just had to tell you all of this. Because if I had kept it in any longer then I think I would have gone insane if I hadn't already."

Tears formed into his eyes. Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Nick took his place back with the rest of their friends.

They began to harmonize and make music. Then Nick started singing. Jeff's heart leapt into his throat. It was one of his favorite songs, by one of his favorite artists.

**I shouldn't love you, but I want to**  
**I just can't turn away**  
**I shouldn't see you, but I can't move**  
**I can't look away**

Nick knew Jeff loved every single Jesse McCartney song on the planet and well quite frankly this song was perfect to sing to his blonde friend.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**  
**'Cause I don't know how to make this feeling**  
**Stop**

_What just happened? Nick said he loves me? Is this a dream? Never in my wildest dreams have Nick ever confessed his love for me and then sang for me. It's almost like some cheesy romantic movie._ Jeff thought.

**Just so you know**  
**This feeling's takin' control**  
**Of me and I can't help it**  
**I won't sit around**  
**I can't let him win now**  
**Thought you should know**  
**I've tried my best to let go**  
**Of you but I don't want to**  
**I just gotta say it all before I go**  
**Just so you know**

Nick's heart was beating a mile a minute as he sang. He did it. He confessed his love to his best friend. To Jeff.

**It's getting' hard to**  
**Be around**  
**There's so much I can't say**  
**Do you want me to hide the feelings**  
**And look the other way?**

Nick knew he shouldn't have ever loved Jeff. They are just best friends and you are not supposed to have these feelings for your best friend. And now Jeff had a boyfriend. Nick and Jeff would never happen. Nick's heart broke just a little more when he saw Jeff and Sebastian walk in together.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**  
**'Cause I don't know how to make this feeling**  
**Stop**

Nick would never stop loving Jeff. Not even in a million years. And he definantly would never love anyone as much as he loves Jeff.

**Just so you know**  
**This feeling's takin' control**  
**Of me and I can't help it**  
**I won't sit around**  
**I can't let him win now**  
**Thought you should know**  
**I've tried my best to let go**  
**Of you but I don't want to**  
**I just gotta say it all before I go**  
**Just so you know**

Tears were streaming down Jeff's face now. This was happening. This was really happening. Nick loved him and he loved Nick.

**This emptiness is killin' me**  
**And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long**  
**Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just**

_He's crying. Why? How many times am I going to make him cry? Is he crying because he realizes that we can't be friends anymore? I don't understand. Shouldn't he be angry with me?_ Nick thought.

**Never spoken**  
**I'm waitin' here**  
**Been waitin' here**

Jeff's hands began to shake slightly.

**Just so you know**  
**This feeling's takin' control**  
**Of me and I can't help it**  
**I won't sit around**  
**I can't let him win now**  
**Thought you should know**  
**I've tried my best to let go**  
**Of you but I don't want to**  
**I just gotta say it all before I go**  
**Just so you know (whoa. . .)**  
**Just so you know (whoa. . .)**

_It's almost over Duval just like our friendship. Jeff will switch rooms and ignore me completely. I won't have him in my life anymore. I don't know how I'm going to live without Jeff in my life. I really don't._ Nick's worst fears were getting the best of him.

**Thought you should know**  
**I've tried my best to let go**  
**Of you but I don't want to**  
**I just gotta say it all before I go**  
**Just so you know**  
**Just so you know**

Nick finished and Jeff stared at him for a long time. He was still in so much shock that Nick loved him back. Jeff didn't know what to do.

"Well?" Sebastian asked his arms crossed over his chest, "Are you going to kiss him or not?"

_That would be a good start of our relationship._ Jeff thought.

He shot up and ran over to Nick. Their arms wrapped tightly around one another and Jeff smashed their lips together. Both of their heartbeats sped up.

They heard The Warblers cheered front behind them. The two boys grinned into the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, breathing hard Nick asked, "I-I don't understand. What about you and Smythe?"

Jeff shook his head, smiling, "It's always been you Nicky. Always."

Nick couldn't hide his huge smiled as heard Jeff speak those words. He grabbed the back of Jeff's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

"Okay, okay. Break it up you two. You're making me sick."

Nick and Jeff broke apart and turned to look at Sebastian.

Jeff untangled himself from Nick's arms much to Nick's dismay and walked over to his friend.

"Seb. . ."

"Save it Sterling. It's fine," He smiled, not smirked and it kind of scared the rest of The Warblers, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Seb." Jeff hugged him.

The hug was lasting a bit too long for Nick's taste and broke it up, "Okay that's enough."

Sebastian looked up Nick, "Two things Duval. First; if you hurt Jeff I'll kill you and second; is you better not take up all of his time because he is my best friend after all and I need some time with him too."

"Whatever you say Smythe." Nick draped an arm over Jeff's shoulders.

"I think that practice is over for today, what do you guys think?" Blaine looked at his friends.

"He's only saying that because he has a date toniiiiight!" Trent sang.

"Oh our Blainers is getting laid tonight!" Jeff said and it startled everyone. Jeff wasn't as innocent as everyone thought.

Sebastian laughed louldy, "I did rub off on you, didn't I?"

Jeff joined in, "Yes, yes you did."

Nick grabbed hold of Jeff's hand dragged him over to the doors, "Since practice is over, we're leaving!"

"Oooooh! Jeff won't be a virgin anymore!" Sebastian called.

Jeff blushed as Nick turned around to face him in the hallway, "You and Sebastian didn't. . .?"

It took Jeff a moment to realize what Nick was asking. His eyes went wide and his blush deepened, "What? n-no! I would never ever. . .sleep with him."

Nick sighed in relief, "Good."

"Besides, I never liked him like that."

"Then why did you. . ."

Jeff kissed Nick again, "You talk way too much Nicky. Come on." Jeff laced their fingers together and led him back to their room.

Inside their room as soon as the door was shut their lips were together and and their hands were roaming everywhere. Nick walked Jeff back to his bed until Jeff's legs hit the mattress and they fell back on it. Jeff's hands flew up to Nick's hair and his fingers tangled themselves in his curls.

They finally broke apart to get some air.

"Jeff. . .I. . .love. . .you." Nick breathed.

"Love you. . .too. . .Nicky."

They lyed down in bed and talked and held one another for hours that is until there was knock on the door they heard Sebastian's voice, "Okay! Nick you've had him long enough! My turn!"

Jeff laughed as Nick growled, "Go away Smythe!"

"But Nicky boy! I need to talk to Jeff! It's very important!"

"What do you need to talk about that's so important?"

". . . .I just need to talk to him!"

Jeff tried to get up, but Nick grabbed his waist and pulled him back down.

"Nick, he won't go away unless I talk to him."

"Guys! I won't go away unless I talk to Jeff!" Sebastian yelled through the door.

"Fine!" Nick whined.

Jeff kissed Nick's cheek before getting up and walking over to the door and opening it.

"Hey Princess!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever."

"What did you need to talk to me about that was so important?"

"Did you two have sex yet? No? Good. Okay. Well I just wanted to tell you guys that you need to use protection and lube, lots and lots of lube! And during sex do a lot of biting. That feels really good and then. . ."

Slam!

Jeff shut the door in his friend's face.

"Hey! I wasn't done! I'm trying to help you out! Do you want to have bad sex?"

"Go away Seb!" Jeff yelled through the door.

"Ugh! Fine! Just call me later and tell me all of the details!"

Jeff chuckled as he walked over to the bed and straddled his boyfriend's waist.

"I'm not ready for any of that Nicky."

Nick sat his hands on Jeff's waist, "Neither am I."

"Then we'll just wait until we are ready."

"Sounds good to me."

"And then I'll give Seb all of the details." Jeff smirked.

"You will not! I will not have. . ."

Jeff shut him up with a kiss.

"I love you sooooo much Nicky. I can't stop saying it."

"I love you too Jeffie. I won't ever get tired of hearing it."

~It's done! I'm so sad! Anyway, there will be a sequel up! So, keep an eye for it! I think I will name it Fallen For You! But I'm not sure yet! Just go to my profile and check every so often. I will try to post it as soon as I can! But school starts tomorrow, so it will be hectic soon! Thank you all so much who have read and reviewed this story!~


End file.
